


Lift Me Up.

by nameelessangie29



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Love, Relaciones, amistad, heartbroken, relationships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameelessangie29/pseuds/nameelessangie29
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando la vida que tenías se desmorona por completo? ¿Qué haces cuando pierdes todo lo que tenías? ¿Qué haces cuando debes volver al sitio del que te alejaste durante mucho tiempo? ¿Qué haces cuando te caes y no sabes qué hacer para volver a pararte?Buscas ayuda.Esta es la historia de Maya Robbinson, una joven inglesa de 24 años que un día, pierde todo lo que tenía.  Thomas Larton, su prometido e hijo de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, decide terminar su relación de cinco años y compromiso para poder "vivir al máximo". Maya debe volver a su ciudad natal y comenzar su vida otra vez, soltera y desempleada.Siente que ya no puede más, hasta que se reencuentra con alguien de su pasado.





	1. Chapter 1

Maya Robbinson, una joven de veinticuatro años de edad se siente perdida luego de que su novio de cinco años terminara con ella.

No tiene dónde quedarse ni a quién acudir, por lo que decide volver a la casa de sus padres para poder comenzar de nuevo.

Ahí, se reencuentra con un alguien de su pasado, que hará todo lo posible para ayudarla a superar su antigua relación, conseguir un empleo y volver a colocar una sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Prólogo.

\- Sabes que te quiero, ¡lo sabes! Sólo creo que necesitamos estar un tiempo separados. ¡Vivimos una vida de abuelos, Maya! Tenemos veinticuatro años, deberíamos estar viviendo nuestra vida al máximo, no planeando en casarnos y qué casa comprar para criar a nuestros hijos, ¿no lo crees?   
\- Realmente no, Tom, no lo creo. Pensé que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros. No he sido nada más que la mejor enamorada para ti. No te he causado problemas, no te hago escenas de celos y no me enojo si sales o no con tus amigos. Te recibo con la cena preparada y me soplo todos tus estúpidos partidos de tenis aunque no entienda ni un carajo sobre ese maldito deporte.  
\- Maya… -   
\- Maya nada, Tom – dije dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y levantándome del asiento – Tú ya tomaste tu decisión, yo no puedo hacer nada con ella.   
\- Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos – pidió tomándome la mano – Por favor.  
Bajé la mirada y vi ese anillo de diamantes con el que me había pedido la mano descansando en mi dedo anular. Retiré la mano de su agarre y jugué con el anillo entre mis dedos.  
\- Yo no puedo ser tu amiga, Tom. No puedo, ni quiero – retiré el anillo con suavidad y lo puse frente a él. Recogí mi cartera y abrigo y caminé hacia la puerta del fino restaurante.   
No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. Cinco años de relación, un año de compromiso y todo a la basura. Todo a la basura por querer vivir al máximo.   
¿Qué tiene de malo querer tener una vida tranquila y equilibrada? ¿Tener una relación, una casa junto a tu pareja, comprometerte? ¿Querer formar una familia, un hogar? ¿Tener un final feliz?  
Todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, una tras otra, de manera repetida.   
Pensé que todo iba bien entre nosotros, pensé que éramos felices, que lo hacía feliz. Iba a todos sus partidos de tenis, preparaba el almuerzo y la cena, visitaba a su familia todos los domingos, a pesar de que mi familia se quedara en segundo plano. Hice todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, por ser la mejor enamorada, por quererlo, y aún así él no tuvo duda en terminar con todo.   
No tenía idea de qué hacer ni a dónde ir. No tenía amigas, mis padres vivían en otra ciudad. Estaba completamente sola.   
-  
Luego de varias horas de estar caminando por la ciudad, decidí volver a casa. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y sabía que Tomás no estaría ahí, sino en el trabajo. Entré a casa y caminé directo hacia nuestra habitación. Dejé el abrigo y la cartera sobre la cama y me dirigí hacia el armario. Busqué sobre los estantes alguna maleta lo suficientemente grande como para poder llevar la mayoría de mis cosas y la coloqué sobre la cama. No me preocupé en meter las prendas y zapatos de manera ordenada, sólo quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, no podía quedarme ahí, de ninguna manera.   
Cuarenta minutos luego, unas cuantas lágrimas y una maleta armada, salí del que había sido mi hogar durante tres años. El taxi que había pedido mientras seguía ahí me estaba esperando afuera. Metí la maleta en el baúl y subí en el asiento de atrás.  
\- ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita?  
\- A la estación del tren, por favor.

Volvería a casa, tenía que hacerlo.


End file.
